the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Amber Millington
Amber Millington only has eyes for Mick. (You can't really blame her.) But when weird things start to happen at the Anubis house, even Amber takes notice! The blondie may have her moments, but Ambs proves that blondes are a force to be reckoned with. Watch out roomies, the girl you never expected might solve it all, as Nina says she's a genius. Amber Millington Amber is a resident of the Anubis House and is Nina's best friend. She is a fun loving girl who has a lot of knowledge when it comes to fashion and a bit air-headed at times. She usually cannot keep a secret and often goes back on promises. She is a kind person with a big heart and is shown to love jewlrey and expensive things, more specifically clothes, shoes and accesories. At the beginning of the series she shared a room with Mara, but after she had a fight with her over Mick she offered to swap rooms with Patricia, and is now perfectly fine rooming with Nina. She used to date Mick, but they broke up after she accidentally forgot about their date once too many times, though she still loves him. It is revealed that Mick still loves her, but they don't match as Mara had told Patricia. She used to be best friends with Mara but now hates her as she likes Mick. Mara also doesn't think that they should be together, as she says, "They have nothing in common." After she found out that Mara cheated on the French test for Mick, she started a fight with her, but it got broken up very quickly. Mick is now like a older brother to Amber. Amber's Gallery Link Relationships with other characters 'Mick Campbell' (Unknown-present: Ex-Boyfriend; Close Friend) Mick and Amber dated in the first episode but broke up because of Mara in the 7th episode. He still likes her has a friend. He says that they are "mates not dates." She used to be jealous of him liking Mara, but not anymore. He also got her the same bracelet as he gave Mara. After a while, Amber lets go of Mick and the two become good friends. Amber also goes to Mick for comfort when she was upset she didn't have a date for prom. They have more of a brother/sister relationship. (See Mickber) 'Mara Jaffray' (Unknown-present; Friends) Mara used to be Amber's BFF. Mara always hid that she liked Mick from Amber because she didn't want to hurt her. Then Amber overheard that Mara fancied Mick and decided to switch rooms with Patricia so she wouldn't have to live with Mara anymore. Despite their conflict between them, and despite Amber still has some feelings for Mick, Amber gave advice to Mick on getting Mara back. Near the end of season one, they seem to be close friends again. (See Mamber) [[Fabian Rutter|'Fabian Rutter']] (Unknown-present; Close Friends) Amber seems to be very close to Fabian. They are in Sibuna together. Amber really wants Nina and Fabian to get together. (See Famber) [[Nina Martin|'Nina Martin']] (2011-present; Best Friends) Amber and Nina seem to be very good friends, who are always hanging out together. They are also roommates. She helps Nina find the clues and Nina also thinks that Amber is sometimes a genius. Nina helps her with her problems with Mick.(See Namber) 'Alfie Lewis' (Unknown-present; Unknown if dating) Alfie has had a major crush on Amber since the beginning. He has tried many things to get her to notice, but she constantly puts him down. She kissed him once as an attempt to make Mick jealous. She doesn't like Alfie but is nice to him. However, Amber starts to see a new side in Alfie when he joins Sibuna. Later, she went to prom with Alfie. They aren't boyfriend/girlfriend just yet, but Amber is giving him a trial run starting next term, as mentioned in a deleted scene in the season finale. (See Amfie) 'Patricia Williamson' (2006-Present; Friends) Amber and Patricia are friends, and have known each other since they were 11(as it was mentioned in House of Flames / House of Passages .) Patricia thinks Amber is dumb and they both are in Sibuna together. Patricia tries to get Amber to go back in the cellar again. Patricia poured water on her when Amber told Nina that Patricia took her Eye of Horus locket. They are now friends again because they are in Sibuna together. (See: Pamber) 'Jerome Clarke' (Unknown-present; Friends) Amber thinks Jerome is a goof. Jerome almost put a fish under her pillow once. Once Mara ditched him for the campaign, he switched his vote to Amber's side. They are friends. (See Jamber) 'Trivia' *She is one of the original three Sibuna members *She came up with the name "Sibuna" *She is one of the three Sibuna members seen in the first House of Anubis season two promo *Amber's Dutch/Belgian counterpart from Het Huis Anubis was named Amber Rosenbergh *In the beginning of the series Mara was her roomate but after she got mad at her for not staying away from her boyfriend Mick she switched rooms and is now sharing a room with Nina. 'Video Gallery' thumb|300px|right|House of Anubis Character Profile Amber Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Students Category:Teens Category:Members of Sibuna Category:Residents of Anubis Category:Character Videos